The Vampire Diaries: Rise of the First
by Dracula2012
Summary: They thought their troubles were over, they thought wrong. With Silas buried in the Ravine and the Originals all back in New Orleans, but Elena, Damon, Stefan, and co. are in for a shocking surprise when they learn that there is even a greater threat than even the Immortal Silas out there... lurking in the Darkness.
1. Episode 1: Pilot

The Vampire Diaries: "Rise of The First"  
Episode 1: Pilot

A black armored truck made its way along the main road just outside the small town of Mystic Falls Virginia. The weather forecast was supposed to be clear skies but a massive thunderstorm had come from out of nowhere and began pouring down hard. The armored truck had its wipers on max to combat the heavy down poor of the rain. Thunder boomed as like never before and the lightning lit up the night sky illuminating the thick gray clouds above.  
"Jesus can the weather get any worse?" The guy's partner in the passenger seat joked. His partner who was driving rolled his eyes.

"The jobs almost complete. Just need to survive this storm and get the cargo to the next town over." He looked over at his partner. His partner chuckled,

"What the hell would anyone want with a silver coffin anyway? Think a vampire is inside it?" That earned a laugh from the driver. Just keep track of our location on the GPS.  
He chuckled.

"But first check to see how they're doing back there." He said keeping focus on the road.  
"Yeah alright." His partner said while sliding back the metal rectangular divider that dived up front from the cargo area.

"Hey you guys alright back there?" The passenger guy asks looking back to his 4 other partners back there. The one closest to the divider looked in.

"Yeah, just hurry up and get to the drop point will ya? This coffin is creeping us the hell out!" The guy jokes but sounds serious. The upfront passenger laughs. "

Haha, just about 45 more minutes boys and we'll be able to deposit that thing.

"He reassures. This earns a chuckle from the guy in the back.

"Haha, alright. Oh and I know we shouldn't of but, we've been fiddling around with this thing and Tommy thinks he's figured out a way to open it." He informs. The upfront passenger looks surprised and a little annoyed.

"You know our orders, don't mess with the cargo!" He scolds. The guy shrugs him off.

"But what if there's some kind of treasure or something in there that this mysterious benefactor is trying to screw us out of?!" The guy in the back protest. The upfront guy shakes his head.

"Not my problem, now stop fooling around and do your job." The guy abruptly closes the divider and turns back around. "Amateur."

Back in the cargo area of the Armored car the four guys look at each other. "Man screw what Andrew says. Tommy open the damn thing." The guy from earlier looks over at Tommy.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rex." Tommy says kind of nervously. The guy now known as Rex leans forward and grabs Tommy by the scruff of his bullet proof vest. "I don't care, open it or I'll blow your kneecaps out!" Rex says pulling out his 9mm to show he's not joking, the other two guys interfere.

"Rex calm down man!" The first one says.

"Yeah remember were in a confined space, you miss and it will ricochet." The second one says worriedly. Rex just smirks and holds the 9mm up to Tommy's knee.

"Not if I'm right on target" Tommy begins to sweat.

"Okay I'll do it!" He says looking at Rex pleadingly. Rex smirks and pulls the gun slightly back from Tommy's knee. Tommy leans forward over to the coffin looking on the silver cross that is on the top center. Hesitantly reaching forward with his right hand he clasp the silver cross and pulls up and slowly begins turning it towards the right. The others look on with curiosity and anticipation. The silver cross turns all the way to the bottom forming an upside down cross.  
"That's f*cked up." one of the guys comments. A clicking sound could be heard and just as Tommy is a about to pull his hand away a small thing spike shoots up and pierces the palm of Tommy's hand going all the way through. Blood splatters and leaks on to the coffin. Tommy screams in pain and violently pulls his hand out of the spear/spike causing more blood to drip on to the coffin. While they were concerned with Tommy's pierced blood oozing hand. No one seemed to notice the blood being slowly sucked in to the coffin.

Finally one of the guys noticed that the blood that had gotten on to the coffin wasn't there anymore.

"Hey uh guys." The guy said leaning forwards towards the coffin. Suddenly a thick fog began seeping from the coffin, filling the cargo area of the armored car.

"What the-." Suddenly though they couldn't see it the lid of the coffin shot open. It caught one of the men stunning them. Suddenly one of the men screamed out in agony as he felt his throat being ripped in to.

Hearing the screams from the front, the passenger quickly opens the divider to see what is going on but is blinded when thick fog enters in to their area filling it. The driver who cannot see loses control and the armored truck smashes in to the guard rail on the left, flipping it on to its right. It begins to skid and skid before smashing in to the forest around them.

After a few moments the doors to the cargo back open slowly, and out crawls a badly injured and bloody Rex. His legs are just about out when suddenly two ghostly white hands land on to his ankles and violently pulls him back in at lightning speed. The sound of his agonizing screams is drowned out by the loud roar of the thunder.


	2. Episode 2: Back in Black

The Vampire Diaries: "Rise of the First"

Episode2: Back in Black

Damon Salvatore stepped down the Salvatore Boarding House stairwell with a genuine spring in his step. Him, Damon Salvatore, everyone's second choice had finally, finally after 150 something years of existence, had finally gotten the girl. Sure it only took a couple of years and a very high death toll to do so, but Damon Salvatore had finally gotten the girl. He still couldn't believe. So an a very un Damon like way he jumped off the second to last step and kicked the bottom ends of his feet together like a leprechaun in mid air before landing perfectly back on the ground. God he hoped Ric wasn't hanging around as a Ghost to see that. Humming cheerfully as he entered the living room towards his mini bar, Damon grabbed the remote to the TV, turned it on and flipped it over to the Mystic Falls news channel. He was only half paying attention to the report as he began pouring himself some bourbon.

"So as you can see Police are baffled as to how this armored vehicle turned over on to its side and then proceeded to skid in a straight line off of the curve and in to the forest below where it rolled to a stop against a large oak tree." Finally hearing something interesting Damon stopped pouring his bourbon recapped it and looked up to the TV to see the live footage of a black Armored car looking a little worse for wear.

"Authorities are still investigating as to just where this armored vehicle was going and…" The news anchor suddenly pauses. "Are you getting this?" His voice could be heard on screen. The camera turned down towards the wreckage which showed 6 police officers hauling something out of the wreckage.  
"Zoom in on that." The anchor could be heard again. Damon approached the TV interest now peeked as a mountain. The camera zooms in on the police officers who are seen hauling what looks like a large silver coffin out of the wreckage. Damon's eyes widened as he grabs the remote and pauses the image

'The wonders of Tivo.' He smirks to himself as he studies the silver coffin that he had paused on screen. Crossing his arms Damon just stands there staring at the image on the screen, appearing to be deep in thought.

"Hmm…" He muses to himself. Damon was so interested in the coffin that he hadn't heard the small quiet footsteps fast approaching him until a pair of tan arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a soft chin rested on his right shoulder.

"Hi." Elena practically purred in his right ear. Damon smirked and placed his hands over hers rocking them slowly side to side.

"Hehe, hi." He responded back with his own seductive purr. Elena smiled and buried her chin in to the crook of his neck

"What are you watching?" She looked up curiously now noticing the silver coffin paused on the TV screen. Damon who remembered before Elena's surprise that he was studying the silver coffin turned in to her.

"Some news report…apparently an armored car went off the road and rolled down a hill." Damon told her from what he gathered from the news report. Now catching her attention Elena released her hold on Damon much to his protest and stood on the left of him.

"Was anyone hurt?" She asks looking over and up to him. Damon shrugged and took a sip of his bourbon. "Didn't say, however the guy did say the armored car flipped on to its side and skid across the road before breaking the guard rail and rolling down the hill." Elena now crossed her arms in thought.

"Damon it can't be a coincidence that, it was carrying a coffin in a well known supernatural town." She says to him worriedly. Damon looks at her eyebrow raised. "What you think someone was actually in that thing?" He scoffs. "Elena trust me, it was probably just some very old dead family relative that someone was having moved because their family grave site was changed or something." He waves his hand dismissively before taking another sip of his bourbon. Frowning , Elena walks over to him and coups his face.

"Its better to be safe than sorry." She looks in to his beautiful majestic blue eyes. "You should call Sheriff Forbes, see what she has to say." Elena suggest, adding in a little puppy dog face just for the added affect. Damon groans.

"Not that puppy look!" Elena chuckles already knowing his response. "Ughh fine! I'll go later!" He concedes. "But right now." He gets a mischievous look on his face. Elena smiles as she is lifted up and her legs are wrapped around his waist. "We have fun." He drawls earning a giggle from Elena as they blur up to his room.

In the storage room of a men's clothing store located in midtown of Mystic Falls. The owner and manager was gathering new items to put out on the clothes rack before opening, when he noticed a box on the ground opened with black dress pants littering the floor.

"What the?" He questioned out loud as he went deeper in to the back. As he was making his way he discovered more and more opened boxes ranging from belts, to socks, to shirts and dress coats. Rounding a corner he stopped dead in his tracks when he found a man checking himself out in the mirror, in the clothes from the opened box's no less.

Hey you can't-" The store owner was cut short by two sets of strong arms grabbing him by his arms.

"Our Master is not to be disturbed at this time." Commanded a man also dressed in the store manager's stolen clothes but not as nicely as the man inspecting himself in the mirror.

"Yeah, speak only when spoken to in the presence of the Master." The other one on the left who was dressed identical to the one on the right scolded the store owner. The store owner realizing he was outnumbered and out strength quickly began to sweat in fear.

"I-I don't want any trouble please, take what you want!" He begged. At that, the man who was inspecting himself in the mirror turned around. The store owner didn't know why but upon meeting the gaze of the man he began to feel a pull of longing towards him. The man with long dark curly hair and the most majestic pair of blue eyes that the store owner ever laid eyes upon; approached him.  
Placing his middle and index fingers on the store owners lips in a silencing manner the man smiled.  
The man slowly pulled back his fingers from the now terrified man.

"Dignity… shop keeper." The shop keeper's expression turned from frightened to obedient.  
"Ye-Yes sir." The Shop keeper's will had been bended. The tall dark curly haired man smiled and removed his fingers from the store owner's lips and placed his hands behind his back. . Managing to break the gaze of the man for just a moment he looked in to the mirror the man had been inspecting himself in, his face turned to pure terror when the shop keeper realized that only his own reflection was visible in the mirror. The man chuckled which sounded like the signal of doom to the poor store owner.  
"Walter." The hypnotizing Wallachian accent of the man called to him. "Walter Ranfield." Upon hearing his last name the man turned to face the tall dark man. Their eyes met and the man smiled when Walter looked in to his eyes.

He looked deep in to the shop keeper's eyes bending him further to his will "Walter Ranfield, I desire something of you." The man raised his dark right eyebrow down at Walter.

"Anything… master." Walter said as if in a trance. The Wallachian accented man smiled feeling pleased with himself that Ranfield was now under his total control. The mysterious man gave his first bidding to Ranfield.

"I am currently low on attire" He gestures to the stolen clothes from the storage. "And I require clothes' from your store to restock." He said still holding his gaze, taking away the shop keeper's sense of right.

"Take… whatever you desire master." The shop keeper said, all source of free will erased.. "What's mine is yours." The man chuckled. The store owner was now under his complete and absolute control.  
He looked to his two men that were still holding on to the owner.

"Release him. He is mine now." The men release him and bow.

"Yes master." They say in unison. The man motions for them to leave which they do without question. The man turns back to the store owner.

"Now let's us make preparations for my attire shall we Ranfield?"

"Yes my master." The Man smiles as Ranfield takes out his tape measure and approaches him


End file.
